


A Chocolate Nudge

by Yanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cissamione, Cissy is very out of character, Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event, F/F, Ginny and Hermione have a bet, It's almost Valentine's Day, Love potion-infused chocolates, but it's not her fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Ginny and Hermione have a bet but Hermione never expected her red-haired friend to go to such lengths to prove her point. It's all very confusing when Narcissa suddenly appears into her living room. That is until she spots the box from George's jokeshop.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	A Chocolate Nudge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prompt for the Valentine's event from the Bellamione Coven Discord which is filled with lovely people. So this is for you! Hope you enjoy ;) It's borderline crackfic, really...
> 
> Also big thanks to Bet_On_Black for inspiring me again!

‘Just admit it, Hermione! You’re both so gay for each other.’

‘We’re NOT, Ginny. Just drop it,’ Hermione huffed exasperated.

These discussions had been going on for weeks now and while she eventually assumed Ginny would grow tired of them, the redhead just seemed more and more determined each time they met. For some reason, Ginny Weasley was convinced that she had a crush on the one and only Narcissa Black. Even more so, the insufferable girl claimed that said crush was reciprocated and was now glaring at Hermione, her arms angrily crossed in front of her chest. Hermione shook her head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

‘You’ve been eyefucking each other for months! There’s lingering touches, secret smiles. Holy Harpy, she even invited you for diner!’

‘To thank me for my attribution to her latest research project. It was pure business.’

Ginny smirked, ‘Whatever flies your broomstick, Hermione.’

‘You know I hate flying.’

‘UGH, you’re impossible!’

‘And you’re wrong!’

‘Let me prove it.’

Hermione faltered in her movements and looked at her friend in confusion. They were at Grimmauld Place, preparing a festive meal for Harry’s birthday. Seeing as Ginny barely managed to cook for three, she had asked Hermione to help her make dinner for the entire Weasley-family and some friends. But now, Hermione’s hands hovered above the soup she had been mixing, her curiosity once more getting the best of her.

‘How?’

‘That’s up to me,’ Ginny said with a shrug, ‘But allow me the chance to prove that I’m right.’

‘Fine, but if you’re mistaken, you can’t set me up on blind dates again. Ever.’

Ginny’s smirk turned devilishly wide, ‘Oh, I’m confident, Granger. So if it turns out I’m right, you have to wear all the Holyhead Harpies merchandise you can find for one week.’

The brunette scoffed, ‘Seriously? Can’t you come up with something more realistic? Like, having me babysit James for a year or something like that?’

‘You already do that. Consider it payback for that time you had me inquire after that filthy book with Madame Pince. On a humid day , my backside still hurts from all the hexes I received.’

Hermione snickered at the memory. Ginny had lost a bet and Hermione had her carry around her books all week as well as retrieve and return them from the Hogwart’s library. On the last day she’d asked Ginny to fetch her a book, claiming that it was an interesting biography of an Italian wizard who had invented a few very rare spells. Ginny, not speaking a word Italian, had been none the wiser when she asked Madame Pince where she could find a book about Sex Magic. She could still recall the youngest Weasley bolting from the library, being chased by books who smacked her around the ears.

‘Fair enough. We have a deal.’

***

It was almost a week later when Hermione saw Narcissa again and by then, she’d almost forgotten her little bet with Ginny. She’d been abnormally busy at work, barely finding time to eat and sleep, so when she finally came home on Friday night, she decided some me-time was in order. After days of microwave-meals, Hermione longed for some real food and started cooking something decent from whatever was left in her fridge. She really needed to go grocery shopping this weekend.

Nevertheless, Hermione managed to fabricate a somewhat decent meal and sighed contentedly when she finally sank down in the hot water of her bath. Gently massaging her scalp, Hermione pondered on which book she’d read tonight. Perhaps some fiction? It was a rare occurrence but Hermione Jean Granger did read something else instead of her enormous volumes about magic history or ancient spells and runes at times. Just when she’d decided on a romantic story – a painful reminder that she’d be single on Valentine’s Day tomorrow – she heard a loud thump in her living room.

Ever the brash Gryffindor, Hermione simply wrapped a towel around her body and bolted through the door with a raised wand. And there stood Narcissa Black, dusting the soot from her robes while glaring disapprovingly at the armchair she had practically run into when emerging from the hearth. Hermione felt her arm slump against het side as she gaped at the breathtakingly beautiful blonde witch. What in Merlin’s beard was she doing here?

‘Narcissa?’

The blonde’s spine immediately straightened before she swirled around to look at Hermione. She spread her arms in a very un-Cissy-like way and smiled so brightly, Hermione could see all her pearly white teeth. For a witch who usually only smirked, it truly was a sight to behold.

‘Daaaaaaarling!’

The witch practically ran towards Hermione and kissed her firmly on both cheeks, ‘Happy almost-Valentine’s Day!’

The moment Narcissa tried to kiss the brunette on the lips, Hermione finally jerked back to reality and hastily took a step back, gently placing her hands on Narcissa’s shoulders to prevent them from toppling over.

‘Narcissa, what’s going on?’

‘It’s the international celebration of love.’

Hermione chuckled, ‘I’m aware what Valentine’s Day enthrals, I’m just not entirely sure why you’re here?’

The blonde pouted before flicking her wrist and summoning a bottle of wine and a box of heart-shaped chocolates.

‘I came to confess my undying love for you, devote my life to you and throw myself at your feet.’

Hermione’s towel nearly dropped to the floor on its own accord at that statement before she clutched it firmly against her chest. Was this some sort of prank? She didn’t have a lot of time to think about it however, as Narcissa was trying to kiss her again and Hermione had a hard time fighting her off without losing the towel. When Hermione finally managed to press Narcissa down into a seat, she rubbed her temples. This was not how she’d planned her evening to go.

‘Darling?’

‘Mmm,’ Hermione made a non-committal sound as she wasn’t really sure where the term of endearment suddenly came from.

‘Don’t you want to see the gifts I got for you?’

The younger witch sighed but nodded nevertheless. Maybe she’d get some answers out of the blonde if she co-operated in this whole charade for a bit. It was only until Narcissa presented the chocolates to her, that something began to stir in the back of her mind. A dreadful feeling that slowly crept up on her but hadn’t manifested just yet. The silverly ‘ _Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes’_ that decorated the lid stood in sharp contrast with the velvety read of the box itself. When Hermione opened it, she saw that a few chocolates were missing and frowned.

‘Oh, darling! I apologize! I might have had a few already. You don’t mind?’ Narcissa asked dramatically, misinterpreting Hermione’s frown.

The witch didn’t reply for she finally understood what had happened. _Damn you, Ginevra Weasley!_ The flashback of Ron pining over Romilda Vane in their sixth year and the bet she had going on with Ginny connected like two pieces of a puzzle. Of course Ginny had used love potion-infused chocolates to prove her point. Unfortunately for Hermione, realizing what the problem was, didn’t offer her a solution just yet.

‘I’ve offended you!’ Narcissa suddenly shrieked, placing a hand over her eyes, ‘But of course, my love. I offered you a tainted gift. Half-eaten chocolates. How insulted you must be. Forgive me for my abysmal behaviour. I shall leave you in peace at once.’

And with that, Narcissa Disapparated, only to Apparate seconds later on the other side of the room, stark naked, her clothes left behind in a disorderly pile on the floor. Hermione whimpered while Narcissa blinked confusedly and muttered a soft _oh_ before shrugging her little accident off. When she closed her eyes to focus on Apparition again, Hermione stopped her.

‘Cissy, NO!’

The blonde looked at her while tilting her head in a way that would be absolutely adorable if it wasn’t for the fact that she was still severely underdressed.

‘You are in no state to Apparate! What if you get splinched? Or worse, what if you end up in the middle of London without any clothes on?’

‘You need to sort out your priorities, darling,’ Narcissa purred while stalking closer to the young witch who started to feel a little wobbly on her legs.

Galant as ever, Narcissa conjured a chair for her and gently pushed her down.

‘I’d offer you to sit on my face, but I should really buy you diner before I eat you out.’

Hermione squeaked.

***

It had taken Hermione considerable effort to brew the anti-dote for Narcissa while insisting the woman kept her borrowed bathrobe on and trying to fight off her attempts to kiss the brunette. But despite Hermione’s best efforts, Narcissa had managed a few stolen kisses, a few soft caresses and a lot of dirty whispered innuendos in her ear. It had left the Gryffindor hot and bothered and very pissed with a certain red-haired friend.

‘Here, Cissy. Drink this. You’ll feel better.’

‘What is it?’ The witch eyed the potion wearily, her Slytherin instinct to distrust anyone and anything momentarily flaring up again.

‘It’s a tonic for a minty-fresh breath,’ Hermione lied, ‘And after that, you can kiss me as much as you want.’

The blonde practically yanked the flask from Hermione’s hands and chugged it without thinking. Her blindingly bright smile lasted for exactly another three seconds, before realization dawned upon her face and she flushed scarlet-red. Hermione allowed Narcissa a few moments to recollect herself, not entirely managing to keep the smirk off her face.

‘What… happened?’

‘I’m afraid someone dozed you with a love-potion.’

‘Ginevra Weasley’, Narcissa hissed between clenched teeth.

‘You confirm my suspicions. How are you feeling?’

‘A little bit dizzy. Could I bother you for a glass of water?’

Hermione nodded and rose to her feet before seeing the perplexed expression on Narcissa’s usually stoic face. The blonde was looking at Hermione’s still naked body, wrapped in a towel and gulped.

‘It would seem I disturbed you at a rather inconvenient moment.’

‘Don’t worry,’ Hermione said, suddenly feeling nervous, ‘you didn’t see anything you weren’t supposed to see.’

Narcissa nodded, seemingly unconvinced before accepting the glass of water. Hermione felt bad for the woman. She was the epitome of control and class and didn’t have a clue as to what had happened. The woman must feel horrible, right now. The younger witch awkwardly tried to comfort the older one.

‘Nothing happened, but you did offer to buy me diner,’ Hermione joked while leaving behind the context in which that offer had been made.

‘I did?’

‘Well… it is Valentine’s Day tomorrow,’ the brunette muttered and Narcissa suddenly laughed in understanding.

‘I’m starting to see why Miss Weasley did what she did, although that isn’t going to stop me from hexing her into oblivion.’

‘I don’t follow?’

‘Well, _darling_ , it would seem Miss Weasley realized I might need a little nudge to gather up the courage to ask you out.’

‘Like… a date?’

Narcissa smirked, ‘Very much like a date. How about I take you to dinner tomorrow on Valentine’s Day and we leave those cursed chocolates for what they are?’

The blonde witch squinted her eyes at Hermione for a moment, ‘Unless I misinterpreted the whole thing that has been going on between us for the past months?’

Hermione shook her head firmly, ‘No, absolutely not. I’d love to go out with you, Narcissa.’

‘I’m glad to see something good came from this whole situation. I fear I made rather a fool of myself.’

‘Don’t worry about it,’ Hermione lied, too nervous to tell Narcissa what had transpired, ‘Nothing happened.’

Narcissa Black nodded, a wave of relief flashing over her features, before rising to her feet. It was late and Hermione looked exhausted so she decided to forget about this little mishap and Apparate home to get some rest herself. Suddenly she froze, her back ramrod straight and her breath hitched.

‘Cissy?’

‘Hermione, if you claim nothing happened… then pray tell, why are my clothes lying on your floor?’

Hermione squeaked again.


End file.
